


We’re Sisters

by Blink_Insomnia



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Insomnia/pseuds/Blink_Insomnia
Summary: Chaeyoung gets placed in a new foster home, where three other girls live. Lisa, Jennie, and Jisoo to be specific. The three work to help the young Chaeyoung talk and face challenges of life. They become close, close as sisters.They thought that they would stay together but what will happen when they are all separated.





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> TaeKook_is_LIFE helped write this, check them out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl is placed in the same home as Jennie, Jisoo, and Lisa. They all try their best to make her comfortable; doesn’t always end well. Despite their efforts, she won’t talk to them.

“Jennie, they said a new girl is coming”, Lisa said.

“Great. I hope she nice otherwise we won’t get along.”

Jennie is the protector of the three she has gotten in a number of fights against anyone who tried to hurt her ‘family’ in anyway. Lisa and Jisoo act kind of sweet and innocent compared to Jennie. 

“Jennie I heard she’s Lisa’s age. She’s young”, Jisoo said. 

Suddenly the door to Jennie and Jisoo shared room was opened by someone. 

“Girls come on it time to meet the new girl.” They were told. They got up and followed the guy out. They lived in a group home. Lisa had an empty bed in her room they could easily assume that the new girl was sharing with her.

When they arrived at the living room, the man told them, “This is Rosè, she doesn’t talk much, I haven’t heard her talk once. Don’t think she’s ignoring you Okay.”

All three nod. They see the girl, she just stares at them. Jisoo thinks she looks very innocent and scared. She thinks she would be too. She talks first, “Hi Rosè, I’m Jisoo. Welcome to your new place.”

Jisoo smiles at her gently, the girl looks at her and doesn’t say a thing. Jennie sees it and starts, “I’m Jennie, welcome.”

“Hi, I’m Lisa. I hear we’re the same age and you are staying in my room, I mean it’s our room now.” Lisa says very enthusiastically. 

“Take her to your room Lisa”, Lisa is told by the foster worker.

“Okay. Follow me I’ll show you where to go.”

Rosè still says nothing, but follows Lisa still. “Your ten right”, Lisa asks while walking. 

Rosè nods. Lisa figures it’s better than her just staring so she keeps talking. She talks about Jennie and Jisoo and this place. She doesn’t notice when Rosè starts to cry silently. Rosè is a crier, and she misses her family. 

Jennie was walking by and noticed though. “Rosè are you okay?”, she asked. 

Jennie looked at her concerned. She was like the mother to the younger girls. She walked up to Rosè, who at first was scared by the sudden action. Lisa at first didn’t notice what Jennie was talking about and was looking around confused. Jennie pulled the young girl into a hug. Rosè was very tense at first but soon she was crying into Jennie’s shoulder and Jennie was softly patting her back.

Rosè calmed down rather quickly because it felt like her older sister. It then made her cry again, which embarrassed her. She has barely met this girl yet she was crying into her just like she did to her older sister or at least used to. Poor Lisa felt bad, she thought she said something wrong. Which she kept telling Jennie. Jennie just told her to calm down it’s fine. She didn’t mean too, it happens to everyone. When Rosè stopped crying she pulled away from Jennie quickly. “Come on Lisa lets get on with showing her your guys’ room”, Jennie said. 

They lead her to her new room. Lisa showed her, her bed which she immediately laid down on. “Where’s your stuff?”

Rose shrugged. “You want to borrow some clothes. You can change and then take a nap if you want.”

Rosè didn’t answer as Lisa was quickly getting used to. “My clothes are over here”, Lisa said while pointing at the closet. “Wear what you want, most of them aren’t that fashionable but they’re clothes.”

Lisa walked out of the room to give Rosè some space. She walked toward her older ‘sisters’ room. Meanwhile Rosè got up to look in Lisa’s closet half full of clothes. She found something comfortable that she liked. It reminded her of home. Then she climbed into her bed and fell asleep quickly even though it was the middle of the day. 

Lisa knocks on the door of the other girls’ room. They open the door. “Why aren’t you hanging out with Rosè?”, Jisoo asked Lisa. 

“I wanted to give her some space.”

“I understand why”, Jennie commented from inside the room. 

“I wonder why she doesn’t talk”, Lisa said. 

“Likely went through something traumatic”, Jisoo said. 

“We need to take her in as our new sister”, Jennie stated. 

Both of the other girls agree with her. “Let’s go check on her. If she’s ready to talk we can talk to her”, Jennie says. 

They all get up and walk to Rosè and Lisa’s shared bedroom. They knock on the door and when they get no answer Lisa opens the door and walks in. She walks out and tells her older sisters, “She’s asleep and she changed into some different clothes like I told her she could.”

“They’re your clothes”, Jennie says.

“Yeah, but it seemed like she didn’t have any. At least right now why not let her use some.”

“You two are the same size I think.”

“Perfect, huh. We could share clothes like twins.”

“Me and Jennie could too.”

“We’re both short huh. 

“Lisa and Rosè are about to pass us up, I think.”

“I think it’s time for lunch Lisa.” Jisoo states. 

“Wake Rosè so she doesn’t get in trouble for missing lunch”, Jennie says.

“Okay, go ahead”, Lisa says. 

Lisa walks over to the sleeping girl and shakes her shoulder gently. “Rosè, you have to wake up. It’s time for lunch.”

The sleeping girl wakes up and starts rubbing her eyes. She sits up, Lisa says, “Come on we’re going to be late.”

Rosè looks at her questioningly. “Just get up okay”, Lisa says. 

Rosè stands up as Lisa starts walking away. She follows Lisa who is walking quickly out the door and down the hallway. Rosè follows her, she has no clue where she’s going. She ends up in a room with a large table in it. Jennie spots her and says, “Come over here, Rosè.”

Rosè walks over to where the three are sitting. She finds the empty seat next to Jisoo. “Did you have a nice nap?”, Jisoo asks. Rosè nods.

“You hungry?”, Jisoo asks. Rosè nods again. 

“Me, too.”

Right at that moment their lunch was being brought out. After all the food was brought out everyone started eating. All of them ate rather hungrily but the three girls were surprised by how much Rosè ate. She loved food even if she was new here she still loved food and would eat a lot. ow much Rose ate. After they were done eating, Jisoo asked Rose, “Do you want to go outside with us or go up to your room?”. 

Jisoo hoped the girl would respond to the question but still the girl sat in silence. Jennie especially was getting worried about the fact that the girl would not talk at all. “Do want something to write on so you can tell us what you want to do?”, Jennie asked.

Rose noded. All three ran off to go find something she could write on and of course it became a competition to see who found something first. They all ran back with different writing tools and Jennie brought a notebook while the other two brought just a sheet of paper. Jennie quickly handed her the notebook and then set her pencil down in front of her. “Write what you want to do”, she said. 

Then she turned to Lisa and Jisoo and said, “Go put those back, we don’t need them.” 

Lisa and Jisoo walked back to there respective room, somewhat grudgingly but knew that it was true that they didn’t need them. “So do you want to hang outside with us, or do you want to go to your room?” Jennie asked repeating Jisoo’s question for Rose.

Rose opened the notebook and grabbed Jennie’s pencil, she started writing quietly. When she finished she turned the notebook around so Jennie could see it. It read ‘I want to go outside’. “Okay, we’ll go out as soon as Lisa and Jisoo get out here. They seem to be taking a long time to put a sheet of paper and a pencil or pen away”, Jennie commented. 

Rose didn’t say anything, she did nod though. Soon Lisa came running back, excitedly asking, “What do you want to do, Rose? What do you want to do? What do you want to do?”

“Calm down, Lisa, please”, Jennie said.

Rose lifted the notebook again and faced toward Lisa. It still was on the page of ‘I want to go outside’. “Let’s go outside, then”, Lisa practically yelled as she grabbed Rose’s arm and started pulling her outside. 

“Lisa you don’t have to pull her, let go of her”, Jennie said.

Lisa obediently let go of Rose’s arm and stopped pulling her. Rose stood there for a minute as Lisa dashed out the door, and yelled, “Hurry up.”

Jisoo showed up behind them, and soon was running out after Lisa. You would never guess that she was the oldest of all of them by her behavior right now. Rosè and Jennie were following. 

Jisoo ran past where Rose and Jennie where slowly walking and ran all the way to Lisa. “Sometimes she acts like she and Lisa are the same age, even though she’s the oldest”, Jennie says. 

“How long have you been in foster care?”, Jennie asks.

Rose brings out the notebook and flips to a new page. She writes something and shows it to Jennie, ‘Almost a year’ is scribbled on the page. “So your new to the system, Lisa and I have been in for as long as we can remember and Jisoo she’s been in since she was 9.”

“Why are you in the system now; what happened to your family?”

This time Rose didn’t pick up to notebook, she just looked at the ground. Jennie noticed that she was tearing up, “You don’t have to talk about it. It’s okay.” She pulled her into a hug and patted her back comfortingly. This made Rose cry again, Lisa and Jisoo suddenly noticed and stopped playing together.

“What’s wrong with Rosie?”, Jisoo asked.

“Did you make her cry?”, Lisa asked.

Jennie didn’t respond. Lisa and Jisoo join in on the hug. It became a group hug, which actually made Rose uncomfortable. When the girls finally let go of her she ran. She actually ran, inside and up to her and Lisa’s room.


	2. Rosè It’ll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo goes to talk to Rosè after she ran away crying. The girls start to bond over their similar experience. Jennie and Jisoo talk a little. There are some feelings involved.

After Rosè left Lisa tried to run after her. Jennie stopped her saying she needs some space. Rosè continued crying but this time in her bed. The other three tried not to think about her too much, but they decided to discuss how to help Rosè feel at home here and how to help her talk.

Jennie figured the girl had something happen to her and wanted to help her. She already considered her to be like her younger sister, just like Lisa. She didn’t want her to be upset, and she knew this was a emotional battle for the girl. She couldn’t really protect her from it. 

Jisoo and Lisa didn’t quite understand why Rosè had cried either time. Lisa was sad that the girl was so sad, she likes everyone to be happy. Jisoo thought that maybe Jennie was wrong leaving her alone. They should check on her she thought. 

“Jennie maybe you should go let Lisa go see if Rosè is alright now”, Jisoo said. 

“I guess it probably would be a good idea. Or maybe one of us should go. Maybe you should, you haven’t made her cry yet”, Jennie says. 

“I didn’t mean to”, Lisa says. 

“Neither did I. Obviously we aren’t exactly the best at knowing what’s wrong with her yet. And we don’t know what she’s sensitive about. Plus Jisoo hasn’t talked to her at all really.”

“Ok, I’ll do it Jennie. But what topics upset her?”

“Well when I was talking to her it was because I asked her about her family and why she was in foster care.”

“Don’t ask her about her family without expecting her to cry. Okay. Anything else?”

“I don’t know why she was crying when I was talking to her”, Lisa said while pouting. 

“Wish me luck”, Jisoo said. 

“Don’t worry about it”, Jennie said. 

Jisoo walked inside and toward the younger girls’ room. She knocked on the door lightly. “Rosè can I come in”, Jisoo quietly said.

She heard the girl moving in the room and then the door opened. “Are you okay?”, Jisoo asked the girl. 

Rosè just nodded. “What’s wrong?”

Rosè looked at her for a second then at the floor. “Please write it down at least.”

Rosè grabbed the notebook still silent. Rosè wrote in the notebook and Jisoo noticed the tears in her eyes. She turned it to face Jisoo, it read ‘I miss my family’. 

Jisoo understood immediately. “I know. When I was your age it was only a year after my mom, uh, you know passed away and I was put in a different home then my brother and sister. I missed them all the time. I missed my mom and I don’t think I was ever more scared in my life.”

Rosè listened intently to this entire speil. Then she started writing something in the notebook, Jisoo paused and waited for what the girl had to say. When she finished writing she held it up for Jisoo to see. ‘I miss my mom every second and I’m always scared. What did you do to help it get better?’ Was what the 10 year old wrote. 

“What I did, hm, well honestly, for the first year I think I cried a lot. Then I started hiding my emotions. To be honest, I miss my mom still sometimes. I think the thing that helped the most was Jennie and Lisa became like my little sisters. Jennie, even though she’s younger, helped a lot. When we were younger she was always trying to make me play with her and Lisa.”

Rosè nods. “They are both worried about you. Especially Jennie, she worries about everyone. They don’t exactly understand though, both Jennie and Lisa didn’t grow up in one steady home as kids. Well Lisa had Jennie after about the age of 8 but still. They don’t understand what it’s like to have a steady family not a foster family and then to have it taken away only to have the memories.”

Rosè’s eyes watered up again at the end. Jisoo saw it and reached out her arms. “It’s okay to cry, you’re going through a rough transition.”

Rosè cried again, Jisoo started tearing up to because she understood completely. She almost never cried anymore especially in front of people. But her tears started flowing, too. It ended up with Rosè crying in Jisoo’s shoulder while Jisoo was crying quietly hoping the younger girl wouldn’t notice. 

When Rosè finally calmed down she finally lifted her head. Jisoo’s shirt was now wet but she didn’t really care. “Why don’t you talk?”, Jisoo asked.

Rosè shrugged. “You want to go find out what those two are doing?”

A small nod came from Rosè. Jisoo stood up and then reached to help Rosè up, even though she didn’t need it. Rosè grabbed Jisoo’s hand and held it because it felt like she was being protected. She kind of felt like Jisoo was an older sister. 

They found Jennie and Lisa in Jisoo and Jennie’s room. They were talking and laughing, but looked up when Jisoo and Rosè walked in. “Jisoo, what did you do not to make her cry?”, Jennie asked when Jisoo walked in and sat on her bed. 

“Well…”, Jisoo started. 

Jennie just looks at her expectantly. “Rosè you don’t have to keep standing”, is all Jisoo says. 

Rosè sits down on the floor. “Jisoo”, Jennie says. 

“What?”

“Answer the question”. 

“Well um, I kind of made her cry too”, Jisoo said. 

“See Lisa”, Jennie says. 

“What does Lisa have to do with it?”

“Nothing”. 

They stop their almost argument right there. “Rosè want to go to our room for a little bit”, Lisa suddenly asks.

Rosè gives a small nod. “Let’s go!”, Lisa says as she puts her arm over her shoulder. They walk out of the room, Rosè looking slightly uncomfortable with it. 

“So, Jisoo. Do you like Rosè?”, Jennie said. 

Jisoo flushes a vibrant red. “N-no, w-why would I-I-I l-like h-h-her.”

“What are you talking about. You seem to get along with her well.”

Jisoo covers her face with her hands. She realizes that Jennie was not talking about liking her as in having a crush on her. She says after uncovering her face, “I mean I do like her as person. She seems nice and sweet but I wish she would talk.”

“I thought so,” is all Jennie says.


	3. She Talked

About a week passed with Rosè getting more used to them and them treating her even more like one of them. One day Lisa burst in on a conversation that Jisoo and Jennie were having about how they got their nicknames.

“My siblings would always call me Chichu”, Jisoo was saying. 

“That’s funny Jisoo”, Lisa says while laughing. 

“Well you’re nickname is Pabo”, Jisoo says and chuckles because she’s never told Lisa what it meant in Korean. 

Rosè first looked at Jisoo in disbelief and then started laughing. Jisoo looked at her for a minute then said, “Do you know Korean?”

Rosè nodded. The other two girls were confused, what was so funny. 

“What does her speaking Korean, have to do with Lisa’s nickname being funny?”, Jennie asked.

Jisoo didn’t say anything she didn’t want to tell them so she could have the joy of calling Lisa stupid without them knowing. Well, Rosè noticed and started writing on the notebook that had previously been on her lap. She turned it around and showed them. It read, ‘pabo means stupid in Korean’. As soon as Jisoo read what it said she tried to cover it but Jennie had already read it. Lisa hadn’t yet. 

“That’s funny Jisoo. You’ve been calling Lisa stupid without her knowing”, Jennie said. 

“What? When has she been calling me stupid?”, Lisa asks while practically screaming. 

“Pabo”, Jisoo says. 

“What?”, Lisa says.

Rosè just starts cracking up laughing. “What’s so funny?”, Lisa yells. 

Which makes both Jennie and Jisoo start laughing too. Lisa looks at Rosè for help. She passes Lisa the notebook. Lisa reads it and starts to understand the whole thing. 

“Oh! Thanks, Rosè. These two would never actually tell me that Jisoo’s ‘nickname’ for me was calling me stupid”, Lisa says. 

“Can I still call you Pabo, please”, Jisoo asks. 

“Only because no one but us will know”, Lisa says. 

“Rosè, what do you like to be called?”, Jisoo asks.

Everyone expects her to use the notebook sitting in her lap. But they hear her small voice, quietly say, “Chaeyoung.”

Lisa screams excitedly, “You talked, she talked, you can talk!!!!!!!”

The other two are quiet but obviously shook. 

“You have a Korean name. Why didn’t you tell us that you like to be called something else?”, Jisoo asks. 

This time Chaeyoung picks up the notebook. Then she put it back down again. 

“How come you know Korean and have a Korean name, Chaeng? Wait can I call you Chaeng?”

Chaeng nods. She picks up her notebook and starts writing. ‘My parents were Korean, we spoke Korean mostly at home. They taught me English too.’ In Korean she wrote, ‘Jisoo, I miss them’. She wrote it so only Jisoo could understand. 

Jisoo responded in Korean, “I know, sometimes I still miss my mom a lot and it’s been 3 years. It gets easier I promise.” She walked over to the young girl and hugged her. “It’s okay”, she said this time in English. 

“Jisoo”, Chaeng said. Jisoo looked at her very surprised that her name was the second thing she heard from the girl.

“What Chaeng?”, Jisoo asked.

“Why do you know Korean?”, Chaeng asked quietly. 

“I lived in Korea until my dad died when I was 7. I grew up speaking Korean, I learned English at school. I still spoke Korean at home with my family. Well until my mom was gone and I ended up in care.”

It was Chaeng who got up and hug Jisoo. The other two girls were watching intently but thoroughly surprised by what was going on. “Unnie, it’s okay”, Chaeng said in Korean. 

“What are you guys saying?”, Lisa asked. 

“She said, it’s okay, Unnie”, Jisoo said. 

“What does Unnie mean?”, Jennie asked. 

“Big sister, kind of. It’s a term of respect used for people who are like your older sister.”

“Cool.”

“We should talk in Korean together, Chaeng. I’m sure you’re at least craving to talk to someone in Korean a little. I have been so much, it’s been years.”

“Okay”, Chaeng says. 

“Wow!! Are you going to keep talking?”, Jennie asked. 

“I’ll talk to you because you are like my sisters, now. I talk to my family”, Chaeng said. 

Jennie looked very pleased by this statement. Then Lisa grabbed onto Chaeng and pulled her out of the room.


	4. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie and Jisoo's conversation and a little bit of Chaeyoung and Lisa interacting.

“Jisoo, we need to talk about something.”

“Okay.”

“Please be honest with me.”

“Okay”, Jisoo replied looking a little worried. 

“Do you have a crush on Chaeng?”

“What? No!!”, Jisoo exclaimed.

“Don’t lie. I saw you when you were holding her hand, and how you want to comfort and protect her. You also freaked out and got embarrassed when you thought I asked you before. I already think you do and it’s fine if you do.”

“I do”, Jisoo muttered quietly. 

“I was right.”

“Please don’t tell her.”

“I won’t. That’s for you to tell her yourself, plus she’s to young. Even if she has a little crush on you, you’re 12 and she’s 10. She’s to young.”

“Definitely.”

“If you still like her when you’re older, you should tell her.”

“Okay. Jennie, who do you like?”

Jennie turns a little red. “I’m not answering that.”

“Is it Lisa?”

Jennie turns a bright shade of red much more than before. 

“You do don’t you. It’s okay Jennie. You’re secret’s safe with me.”

Jennie doesn’t talk. She realizes she should have known this would happen. Jisoo leaves the girl alone. 

Meanwhile, in Chaeng and Lisa’s shared room. Chaeng is laying on her bed, Lisa is well she kind of everywhere honestly. “Chaeng let’s play a game. Choose what game to play”, Lisa says. 

Chaeng grabs her notebook and writes quickly. When she gives Lisa the notebook it reads ‘let’s play Chaeng’s tired, let her sleep’. “Why would we play that?”

Chaeng looks at her pointedly. “Fine, I try to be quiet”, Lisa says. 

“I know I’ll ask Jennie and Jisoo to play with me.”

Chaeng nods her approval. Lisa leaves and the girl finally gets some space and a nap. Jisoo and Jennie do play a game with Lisa but mainly because she begged them and because they knew Chaeng wouldn’t get any sleep if they didn’t entertain the girl.


	5. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year starts and Jisoo and Jennie have their birthdays. Kind of a filler chapter.

Nothing really exciting happened in the next month. Well Chaeng talked to all of them, at first she only did sometimes. Then she didn’t use the notebook with them at all, and they even started to see a little bit of her goofing around. 

Then it was time for school to start. Chaeng had been given a backpack because she didn’t have one(she said her other one broke before she moved). They all had some school supplies and some new clothes. They had no clue how Chaeng would react to the school. They hoped she would talk to other people, but they doubted. 

When the first day came Lisa and Chaeng left for the same school, and Jisoo and Jennie headed to theirs. Jisoo and Jennie were both anxious to hear how it went with Chaeng. Jennie especially was already ready to go and fight whoever thought to try to hurt her.

Well Lisa and Chaeng were in the same class. It made Lisa want to talk to Chaeng constantly, but Chaeng didn’t know anyone else and wouldn’t even talk to the teacher. Lisa would answer for her if she wouldn’t talk or Chaeng would quietly whisper and Lisa would say it louder. Lisa was a good microphone. 

Later after arriving back, Jennie was inquiring about how school was. “Jennie, Chaeng wouldn’t talk to anyone but me.”

“Really, Chaeng. Why didn’t you talk?”

“No voice will work”, Chaeng says back.

The other girls realize they may never really get this girl to talk to people other than them. 

Weeks go by as the same thing keeps happening, Chaeng only talks to the girls, her sisters. Her teacher encouraged her to talk and even told Lisa that she could not talk for Chaeng. Not because she was mean but because she wanted the girl to use her voice. 

Eventually Chaeng started talking to the teacher privately but wouldn’t talk to other students. This left her with no playmates other than Lisa. Lisa was popular though and would often try to include her but the other students weren’t always interested. Sometimes Chaeng would go off and play somewhere alone with no else. If she felt uncomfortable she would silently ditch whatever friends Lisa was hanging out with and find somewhere she could be by herself. 

Lisa when she noticed which usually took a long time, would rush around trying to find her. She always did eventually, and got to know exactly where Chaeng would be. Lisa and Chaeng became close rather quickly, Lisa wanted to befriend her and they shared a room, so they saw each other all the time. The first half of the school year passed quickly, soon it was already past Christmas. Jisoo’s birthday happened and all the girls celebrated it. Two quick weeks later, Jennie had her birthday. 

Jennie’s birthday was enjoyed almost more than Jisoo’s. All the girls had fun, each of the other girls had some kind of present for her. It was her 12th birthday and Jennie had a lot of fun on her birthday which is exactly how it should have been. 

The next month was actually enjoyable for Chaeyoung. She actually started talking at school. Not in front of the class but to people other than Lisa. All the girls were very proud of her. 

“Chaeng, are you excited for your birthday?”, Jisoo asked the girl, in a silly voice. 

“Yes”, Chaeyoung answered. 

“Good”.


	6. Chaeyoung's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just her birthday. Sorry for not updating for like a week I was being lazy and kept putting it off even though I have more written.

The day finally arrived, with Lisa waking Chaeyoung up by excitedly jump into her bed as she yelled, “Chae, it’s your birthday wake up it’s time to have fun”.

Chaeyoung groggily opened her eyes and glared at her. Jennie came in right after to see why Lisa was yelling. 

“Lisa stop yelling”, Jennie said. 

“But I was waking Chae up”, Lisa said.

“Did she say she wanted to be woken up?”, Jennie said while looking at the girl sternly.

“No…”, Lisa began and then was cut off by Jennie. 

“Come on, Lisa. Let the poor birthday girl get some sleep. It’s Saturday after all”, Jennie said. 

“But..”, Lisa began but stopped when she was met with two glares. 

“Fine”, she uttered as she walked out of the room. Jennie followed Lisa out and left an angry Chaeyoung to try and go back to sleep after being rudely awakened earlier than she would have liked. Unfortunately for the girl she couldn’t fall back asleep and about 30 minutes later got out of bed to get dressed. 

When she emerged for the room, Lisa spotted her immediately. 

“Good morning, Chae. Sorry for waking you up”, Lisa said.

“Let me guess Jennie told you to say that”, Chae replied.

“No, why..”, Lisa started but was cut off by Jennie. 

“Yes, I did”, Jennie put in. 

“Happy birthday, Chaengie”, Lisa yelled. 

“Great”, Chaeng says. 

“Aren’t you excited”, Jennie says. 

“I was, until I realized Lisa is more excited than me and is going to be crazy”, Chaeng says. 

“So you’re grumpy that Lisa woke you up”, Jennie says. 

“I’m sorry Chaeng you can wake me up as early as you want to for two weeks”, Lisa says. 

Chaeng just glares at her. 

“Lisa I don’t think Chaeng is the person you want to wake up before she wants to”, Jennie says.

“I don’t like grumpy Chaengie”, Lisa says. 

Chaeng continues to glare at her. 

Lisa wraps her arms around Chaeng and hangs on to her. “You love me remember, I’m your best friend”, Lisa says. 

Chaeng doesn’t say anything, Lisa continues to cling to her as she begs her forgiveness. 

“Stop, please”, Chaeng finally says. 

Lisa does stop. The day continues as one would expect, with Jisoo wishing Chaeng a happy birthday as soon as she sees her. The girls all bring out their gifts for the birthday girl.

She opens them excitedly and the girls are happy to find that she loves them. That night she is brought a cake, which she also enjoys. Overall Chaeng enjoys the day regardless of the fact that the start was not her favorite.


	7. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get some bad news. It honestly gets a little sad.

Two mornings later the girls were eating breakfast together, when one of the runners of the group home they lived in said he had to talk to them. 

“Jisoo, Jennie, Lisa, Rosè. I have some bad news for you.”

They all stared at him. 

“This group home is being shut down. You are each going to end up in different homes whoever will take you in the next month.”

They all kind of gasped and Chaeng was soon covering her face with her hands, crying. 

“It’s okay, Chaeng”, Jisoo said. 

The two others muttered their agreement. 

It was altogether too soon time to leave. Meaning Chaeng hadn’t really pulled herself together. 

“Chaeng it will be alright we can see each other and we might end up in the same home even”, Jennie tells her.


	8. It is her

Well the time quickly left and the girls get placed in separate homes. Unfortunately Chaeng practically stopped talking even before they get separated. All the girls have a hard time with leaving but especially Chaeng. The time comes quickly for them to move and unfortunately they don’t even get to spend Lisa’s birthday together. 

The girls slowly settled into their new homes. Jennie and Chaeng probably had the hardest time adjusting. Jennie had a hard time because she wasn’t good at making friends with people her age. Chaeng will she started not talking again but this time no one tried to help her talk. 

Jisoo and Lisa well they settled in okay. They missed the other girls but managed to make some friends and feel some comfort in their homes. 

They really honestly didn’t expect to see each other again. Chaeng quickly lost hope that she would meet her sister again. Jennie told herself that they probably would, but deep down knew it might not happen. Lisa well she was very optimistic and believed that they probably would see each other again. Jisoo well she just didn’t really expect to see them but secretly hoped they would.

Two years passed, rather slowly and painfully especially for Chaeng. Chaeng found herself being put in a new foster home, again. She didn’t expect much. She heard that there was a 15 year old girl that was also a foster kid living there. 

She walked in and was meeting all the people with the same routine as always, and then they called for a Jisoo, who was the said 15 year old. When the girl came down she freaked out, it was Jisoo and Jisoo’s eyes literally went wide when she saw Chaeng. 

They both immediately hugged, and Chaeng was crying after that. Jisoo patted her back comfortingly, while her foster parents looked at her questiongly. 

“So you two know each other”, her foster mom asks. 

“Yeah. We lived together for about 10 months, about two years ago”, Jisoo says. 

“I’m sorry”, Chaeng says quietly. 

“What are you sorry for? By the way I missed you, too”, Jisoo said. 

“I was told she didn’t talk”, their foster dad commented. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. When we first met she didn’t talk at all, when she got used to us she started talking to us. Then we all got suddenly separated, she probably completely stopped talking.”

“Why didn’t she talk”, one of their foster parents asked.

“No clue. How ‘bout we let her get to see her new room”, Jisoo says. 

“Good idea. Show her, Jisoo”. 

“Okay. Come on, Chaeng”.

Jisoo lead the way to their room. Yes they were sharing a room. Half of the room for one girl, half for the other. It was obvious which side was Jisoo’s, and which was now Chaeyoung’s. 

Chaeng picked her bags up and set them on her bed. 

“We each get half of the closet and you get the bottom drawers”, Jisoo told her. 

“Thanks”, Chaeng says.

“Have you not talked to anyone in all this time?”. Jisoo asked the girl. 

“No”, Chaeng said quietly.

“You look a lot older”, Jisoo tells her. 

“You do, too”, Chae tells her. 

“Still like your Korean name better”, Jisoo asks the girl.

“Yep”, Chaeng says. 

“Have you seen Jennie or Lisa at all?” Jisoo asked. 

“No”, Chaeng replied. 

“Same”, Jisoo said. 

“You’re in 7th grade, right”, Jisoo asks. 

“Mhmm”, Chaeng mumbles.

“I’m a freshman right now”, Jisoo says. “What happened in the last 2 years for you?”

“Moved schools and houses usually every couple of months, that’s pretty much it”, Chaeng says.

“I’ve been here for the last two years. I’ve had roommates come and go but it’s pretty much been the same for me. They’re really nice by the way and they’ll keep you as long as you want to stay here”, Jisoo says. 

Chaeyoung had been unpacking the whole time they were talking. She finished right at that moment. 

“Let go and see if it’s time for dinner”, Jisoo says. 

“Okay”, Chaeng says.

They walk close to each other and when their hands are close Chaeng grabs Jisoo hand. She starts to intertwine their fingers as Jisoo does the same thing. They walked down the hallway like that until they come to the kitchen where Chaeng gets embarrassed and pulled her hand away. Jisoo hates to admit it but she really wanted to keep holding her hand. 

Turns out it was almost time for dinner which turns out not very exciting. Chaeng doesn’t talk the whole time, she does really dig in though. Nothing really worth mentioning happened. Then the girls went up to their room, in which Chaeng immediately laid down in her bed. 

She actually got up again to put on more comfortable clothes and then laid down. Jisoo being quite kind to the girl let her turn out the light early and was as quiet as possible. Chaeng fell asleep quickly, while Jisoo was enjoying playing games on her phone.

Jisoo was up for a long time, until she decided to go to sleep. But was woken up to what sounded like Chaeng screaming at someone and Chaeng breathing heavy. She walked over to her bed and started lightly shaking the girl. 

Chaeng woke up startled, and immediately cried. She had a terrifying nightmare, which just lead her to feel even more scared than she was before. 

“Chaeng, are you okay?” Jisoo asked. 

Chaeng didn’t answer. 

“Do you want a hug?” Jisoo asked. 

A small nod came. Chaeng actually scotched over so Jisoo could climb in bed with her. She was scared, Jisoo wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. 

“It’s okay,'' she whispered quietly to the girl. 

She repeated it over and over again to comfort her. Chaeng was tightly wrapped around Jisoo, she had been terrified. And then when she had calmed down she fell asleep. Jisoo laid there for a while when she was sure the younger was asleep she wiggled out of her arms and into her own bed. 

Luckily Chaeng was fast asleep and didn’t really notice. Jisoo she fell fast asleep quickly in her own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Please leave kudos if you did. And check out my other works that I will hopefully get to finishing eventually. And comment if want.


End file.
